


Dangerous Territory

by Bitesebaek



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attraction, Friendship, Homophobia, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Smoking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitesebaek/pseuds/Bitesebaek
Summary: Sehun is a freelance photographer who likes to travel and explore, and Baekhyun is unexplored dangerous territory that Sehun wants to uncover.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

“Hi sehun” he said almost too quietly for me to hear behind all the noise outside.

His voice was remarkable. And he looked even more remarkable. he had his elbows rested on his knees and as he talked his hair exaggeratedly kept moving

“You’re house is very lovely. I hope you enjoy it here.” I said in my monotone voice. Shifting from one foot to another. Baekhyun looked me up and down very quickly.

“why are you standing? come, sit next to me. we’re not strangers.” he said chuckling softly, it reminded me of a puppy a bit.

I awkwardly placed myself on the very edge of the bed. His phone made a notification noise, he checked it, squirmed a bit then nodded softly to himself, still looking ahead of him. I realized I didn’t see his full face yet, hes been giving me hes side view since I entered the room.

baekhyun turned fully to me giving me full view of his appearance,  
His dark hair doesn’t hide much of his face as I had assumed.

 

His lips are the first thing I noticed about him after his hair. They were cleverly shaped, almost teasingly curved. His skin was so pale with clear eyes that were hooded with dark circles and a faint eyeliner? It was too faint looks like it was applied then poorly removed and this is what was left. He looked nothing like my 10 year old bestfriend who immigrated to Australia 11 years ago. He smirked suddenly and my eyes dilated for a second because the smirk looked so suitable for his innocent face it was disconcerting. 

“What are you doing alone in your room when theres a party down there?” I asked. trying to distract myself from his face and on top of all trying to restrain my eyes from trailing down his body.

He sighed and lolled his head backwards , looking at the ceiling as if he was waiting for someone to ask this. “I don’t know really. I like sitting at my room its not that I don’t like parties its just I would prefer party at my room if that makes at sense” he mumbled looking at me funny after he finished talking. I chuckled 

“Im sure you miss your home back in Australia too” I said

“Mmm” he said as if contemplating my question

“Not really? I don’t know i don’t mind change but I still need to adjust ye?” He said the last part with a bit of an accent

“Anyways, what do you do at life? We didn’t talk since like… forever” he said looking at me from under his lashes “sehun” he added. When I took a while to respond due to his bloody lips robbing all my individual attention. I liked the way he says my name. I realized.

“Well, Im quite lame actually.” I said laughing a bit to the truth of what I said”I like traveling. I just really like trying new things it sounds incredibly cliché I know, but it keeps me alive and on the move you can say im not it type of person who like staying at one place”I said the last part breathily looking at baekhyun to find him looking intensely at me and nodding his head

“Even after years we’re still the complete opposite of each other”  
he rubbed his neck then suddenly we were inches apart.  
He somehow scouted closer to me in a matter of seconds and now his knee was touching mine and his face was so close. I could see a mole on the top of his lips  
My eyes searched for his but he simply touched my hair I ducked a little confused. He did it so gently i felt like a breeze touched my hair rather than a human.

“Your hair is full of leaves were you rolling in the grass?” He said and held out a leaf infront of my eyes. I flushed. He gave me space so, I ruffled my hair and cursed under my breath my height. His phone beeped again.

“Are you keeping someone waiting? Should I leave?” I said.  
“Oh no.” He said tersely. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows he looked back at me without missing a beat

“Tell me about yourself” I said.

“Okay things you don’t know about me. Im gay” he suddenly said and laughed gleefully “really gay.” He pointed at his phone then said

”i sorta left my ex in Australia without telling him anything” he said rubbing his neck with furrowed brows. He shook his head and changed the subject so fast he gave me no chance to ask further questions “And I am a whole loser I quit martial arts and now im a little into singing” he said and looked at his fingers as if counting off things hes going to say “and I hate coffee” he said suddenly

“I hate coffee too” I said a little too quickly

We both looked at each other and smiled. He gave me a toothy smile that I somehow prayed for god to hold time still so I can sketch it for it’s overwhelming beauty


	2. Chapter two

I met baekhyun again unexpectedly at a nightclub where me and my friends go to every Friday.

after 5 minutes of glaring at everyone to explain what hes doing here, i realized that Daejung was the only one who still kept on touch with baekhyun ever since he left so it was only natural when baekhyun comes back they’d both hang out together since baekhyun doesn’t have any other friends so he brought him today.

Baekhyun sat on a low couch with both his legs spread comfortably and a drink rested between his fingers. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and had its sleves rolled up, and a dark blue tight jeans. His wrists were accessorized with a bunch of random colored bracelets. his hair was down and his eyes were lined with a thin eyeliner that defined them and made him look not so soft as he did the last time.

He regarded me with a nod and a raise of his drink when I joined them on the couch opposite of his.  
He was pretty drunk I noted. His knees were swaying to the beat sillily and hitting daejung’s repeatedly. Daejung had one hand dangerously placed on baekhyun thigh and the other on his own drink and they were chatting inaudibly for me. Baekhyun kept laughing every now and then and slapping his knees goofly.

I tore my eyes away from them and instead joined the topic my friends were talking about. I took a cigarette out of the pack in my hand and lit it up and started bopping my head to the beat.

After few minutes I felt the empty space beside me dip down announcing a figure joining me. A strong masculine cologne scent washed over me, I nearly sneezed but managed to stuff it in when I saw that its baekhyun. Up close his eyeliner looked rather thicker than I imagined.  
“You smoke?” He said with a enigmatic glint in his eyes. I looked around us

”everyone is smoking” I gestured to all our friends who we’re currently drowning in a cloud of smoke.  
He rolled his eyes very uncharacteristically 

“I know, I mean you smoke I never thought sehun who…” he paused then suddenly laughed. Hes wasted 

“okay but you were so lame when we were kids man, I remember when you spilled your drink on your pants in 5th grade and cried so hard you passed out” he said between laughs and ironically his drink slipped from his fingers and the liquid landed on his pants. I doubled over feeling little tipsy as well. 

He gasped “that’s cold” he whisper shouted and his hands were clumsily trying to wipe the drink stain by the hem of his shirt. I shook my head still laughing I stood up

“Follow me” I said motioning him with my fingers. I guided him to the restroom and entered there with him It was empty except for a woman and a guy in the bathroom stall making ungodly noises.

Baekhyun scrunched his face at them and looked at me with a “really?” Expression.  
I stifled a laugh and handled him wet paper towels and let him wipe his pants himself as I watched him Trying to focus with all his might on what hes doing. Hes hand kept wiping places that were clean it was frustrating to watch.

”here too” I pointed at his crotch”here what!” He said a little too loudly. I grumped “theres still stains here and there” I said pointed to several places

”why don’t you wipe them up for me im too drunk” he whined at me

“I wouldn’t … want to…” I trailed off

“believe me I wouldn’t be so unoriginal with my ways to make you- ” I cut him off before he makes me lose it ”I didn’t mean that!” I choked out

Gingerly taking the tissue from his hand and without warning started to wipe the stains on his crotch  
I was almost on my knees considering his height and I was thankful for that because I wouldn’t want to look him in the face right now. When I finished I felt my whole body heated up i bet my face was flushed too.

“Thank you so much” baekhyun said quietly. His voice barely making it above the noise in the stalls.  
I stood up and adjusted my clothes. I looked at baekhyun he looked strangely sober right now, his eyebrows were furrowed.

“sorry for making you do that im-“ he said then shook his head. He came closer to me and tip toed to pat my shoulder he left and muttered a “i’ll be at the table”


	3. Chapter three

 

I have his number now. My friends added him to our group chat and it became thousand times more lively than it used to be. I saved him as “short drunk 100hyun” and screenshotted it and send it to the group like how all our friends sent what they saved him as too  
He replied only to my text with a “:(“  
He within seconds came in private and texted me.

 

“So you wont really make me live after that will you ^.^” it said.  
It was 11:34pm i just finished my work and washed up and prepared for bed. I had the lights on as I cant sleep with it off  
My cat kept meowing from outside the door and her little paws could be seen every once in a while from under the door edge.  
I ducked under the blanket so it hid all my body from the outside then replied  
“Nope, I cant stop thinking about it.” I sent  
Then added”this is what you get for making fun of me” I smirked to myself and held my phone close to my face and waited for him to reply

 

He didn’t take much to reply he immediately replied with”don’t be an ass” I laughed loudly.  
“Atleast I didn’t pass out you loser!”he said  
“Okay that’s fair. What are you doing?” I asked curious about whats keeping him awake other than texting me

 

“I cant sleep :/“ he said  
“Is there something wrong? Try to shut the lights and your phone and listen to relaxing music I heard it helps”  
“No. I mean yes” he said. I furrowed

 

“I cant stop thinking this is the problem”  
“About what?” I said then immediately regretted it I felt like i’m prying too much

 

He took a minute to reply this time  
“Everything. Its hard sehun-ah” he said  
I sat up straight making the blanket roll off the bed and drop to the floor with a thud. My cat meowed loudly from outside the door.

 

“Talk to me” I said

That day we kept texting until 3am. I was the one who fell asleep first.

I also changed his name to”very sober and tall baekhyun” after that


	4. Chapter four

We decided to go to Baekhyun's place after our reservation at a barbecue restaurant was cancelled because he had a huge fight with one of the staff so they cancelled our reservation and Baekhyun walked out proudly saying be wouldn’t have dined at such restaurant anyway.  
And that’s how we found ourselves on his couch with Mcdonald’s take out.

Jihoon and Daejung were sprawled on the floor resting their back on the couch Baekhyun and I were on. The very small couch I note.

His leg was on mine and as he placed it on my thighs he said; ”You don’t mind this, do you?” He quirked an eyebrow and I had no choice but to shake my head. I hesitantly found a comfortable position to lie on too.

The movie was very boring aside from  
Baekhyun reacting to the movie very livelily; I had hard time keeping my eyes off of him the whole time.

“Oh, of course!! She wouldn’t let him explain himself!” Baekhyun cried.

I felt a smile creeping up on my lips that I just no longer could keep in. He can't keep his mouth shut and I found this quite endearing in comparison to Daejung and Jihoon who were hushing whenever Baekhyun spoke. 

“Her hair is weird..” Baekhyun mumbled, his voice was so soft I only heard it because he’s sitting next to me. He kept his distance even though his legs were inches away from my crotch. I deeply appreciated that.

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispered I looked at him and found him looking at me in the dark. Only the whites of his eyes were visible to me and of course, his ridiculously pink lips were glowing like freaking neon lights.

“Yeah?” I answered. He kept glancing at me and looking at Daejung and Jihoon quickly, as if he's afraid they’ll hear him and scold him again.

"I have a theory,” He said and shifted in his seat. His foot was dangerously touching my crotch but I just nodded at him. ”I think the little white girl with blonde hair,” He paused for effect, and I cut him off. "They're all white with blonde hair”. He looked at me with fake disbelief. “Oh! Sehun, you’re a genius! I didn’t know that!” he said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and bit down my smile again “Idiot.” I mumbled.  
"Hey! What did you say?” I didn’t answer him and looked at the TV screen childishly.

”What did you say!” He whined and kicked me with his feet and then kept squirming to hit more places. Oh no.

“Dude watch where you’re kicking” I said quickly with narrowed eyes, and suddenly Baekhyun stopping moving and then everything went quiet.

I was too engrossed in the movie that I barely felt something soft nudging my thighs. It felt incredibly intimate that when I noticed it I couldn’t think of anything else. What exactly is happening?

I couldn’t dare look down or at him. I just kept staring at the screen but with my mind elsewhere.

I don’t know what the fuck Baekhyun is doing, he's either innocently moving his feet around and it happens to be moving on my lap and towards a very dangerous spot.

Either he's having a stroke or actually intentionally rubbing his feet on my goddamn crotch.

My hands are starting to feel sweaty holding the plate of popcorn.

The rubbing didn’t stop cease, it became more and more intense. I sighed loudly. Having a hard time keeping it in, I'm pretty sure im hard as a rock and if anyone sees it'd be really embarrassing. Except Baekhyun, who's the reason for this.

“Are you okay, Sehun?” Baekhyun said loudly I snapped my neck and looked at him with wide eyes he looked as innocent as ever. He looked at me with his best concerned face. His voice made both Daejung snd Jihoon turn their heads my way.

“You look a little.. blue.” He said and pouted. Baekhyun said all this while keeping a steady rhythm of rubbing.

My jaw fell. This man is unbelievable.

Daejung and jihoon were on the ground so they can't see nether Baekhyun's feet or my crotch, and I was so thankful for that.  
-

That night when I went back home I had a long cold shower and after I dressed up and laid on my bed to sleep I texted him.

”had fun today ~”

He replied.

“The movie was boring though sehun ;;”

I smirked. Well, seems like he's going to play innocent. Lets do this.


	5. Chapter Five

Baekhyun and I decided to meet up. Alone. Because Daejung and the rest of our friends were busy, and he and I were free today.

We were in need to do something different.

He chose my place, which was expected from someone who stays in bed 24/7. I begged him to go to someplace fun or maybe go out for a drive but he just groaned on the phone and said he won't go anywhere except my place, so I had no choice but to let it go.

I was in the middle of preparing a meal for the both of us when the doorbell rang. I lowered the heat on the stove and jogged to the door.

I have a mirror on the right of the door, so I looked at myself and ignored Baekhyun who was currently making a tune out of the bell.

My black hair was longer now and I got a perm yesterday, so the curls were tickling my cheeks a bit. I wet my lips with my tongue and quickly ran my eyes down my clothes. I was wearing black sweatpants and black wifebeater and a pair of Spongebob socks. I considered running to my bedroom to change into something more decent, but shook the thought off and proceeded to open the door to find a very bored looking Baekhyun standing by my doorstep.  
My jaw dropped when I saw that his hair was now blond.

“Ta-dah.” He said very deadly. “You took so long to answer you asshole. You killed my vibe.” He said, pushing me aside and walking inside my apartment uninvited.

He kicked his white converse off by the mirror.

My eyes were glued on him. I was speechless.

When he passed me I smelt fresh shampoo with a hint of cologne, different from the one I smelt in the club.

“Nice socks.” he commented looking at my feet and casually walked inside my apartment as if he didn’t just give me the shock of my life.

“Wait, wait!” I snapped out of my haze. He was heading to my bedroom and I had to stop him.

I struggled to catch up to him, the guy is really quick even with his short legs.  
I couldn’t reach him in time, he opened the door.

The lights in the room were turned off.

I sped up to catch him but he just stood by the door not turning the light on.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

This guy is not just really quick but really polite after he literally explored my home as if its his own he has the audacity to ask if he can see my bedroom. I almost laughed out loud but he looked at me very seriously.

“Yes." I said, clearing my throat, still overwhelmed.

I went to his room before the day I met him. He just moved in so everything was very neat and boxes were huddled together waiting for him to unpack them.

Last week I only had a glimpse of his room when he insisted on showing us how he decorated his room and I was surprised to see that his room has baby lights and countless candles in every corner of the room. He had a pile of books on his desk; as well as the floor and everywhere. Books were neatly arranged. I remember being shocked by this, but when I neared them I found that they’re not books but video games.

Lets just say that Byun Baekhyun is the most contradicting person I've ever met.

Seeing Baekhyun inside my room was an odd sight. His now bright blond hair looked out of place in the dark setting of my room. Before he came I made sure to tidy my room up, because I expected this to happen.

I had pictures of places I went to hung up on my wall with white and black wires.

Polaroids of my friends and I through the period of our lives were everywhere on my wall and a spotlight was located on top of them. My desk was filled with fashion magazines and advertisements of traveling companies.

He was walking slowly inside my room, especially looking at my walls.

“Your hair...” I couldn’t stop myself from asking

“Oh yeah!” He said looking at me. He flopped down on my bed by the right corner of the room.

“Do I look good?” He asked, still looking around him.

I was still by the door.

“Yes you look…” I trailed off, and my eyes landed on his face.

"Sexy?” He playfully suggested.

“Mesmerizing.” I said before thinking.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as if he wasn’t expecting me to say this, and the weirdest thing ever happened. He blushed.

He kept caressing my bed covers with his dandy fingers. It was distracting. Everything about him was distracting.

It felt incredibly wrong having him in my room, especially with him on my bed, looking like this.

“Who is this?” He asked, pointing to the wall beside my bed; specifically, at a picture of me and a brown haired pale girl with freckles, hugging and smiling goofily at the camera.

I walked inside the room

“My girlfriend from um, four years ago.” I said,then sat beside him on the bed.

“Raina?” He asked.

I told him about her one day when we were chatting. He also told me about his ex named Chris in Australia. He was very possessive, so Baekhyun, as he stated, 'grew bored of him'.

“Yes.” I said, looking at the picture and smiled.

“You have got to be the first person I met who keeps a picture of their ex on their wall."  
I laughed:

“Yeah, whats wrong with that?” I asked.

“People believe that when you break up with someone it means that you hate them. I don’t believe in that. I wont forget all the good days it was all a part of the experience you know?” I said.

“But she traumatized you.” He deadpanned.

“Um, yes. She did hurt me to the point where I didn’t date anyone after her,” I agreed “but I still wont forget that fact that one day she made me the happiest man on earth” I explained.

He was looking at me quietly now.

“You’re too nice for your own good, do you know that?” He said softly.

I shook my head then smiled and looked at him.

Our chats over the phone sometimes got a little flirty and intimate but we never talked about this. Face to face. The last time was when I was on his couch and he teased me, and till' now I don’t know if he meant it or not, so I didn’t bring it up again. But right now in my room, on my bed he looked rather inviting..

I found my eyes falling on his pretty shaped lips and then I looked him in the eyes. He was looking at me with the same expression. Our faces were mirrored. I leaned forward— I was sitting quite far from him, so it took a while until my forehead touched his. I felt him freeze under my gaze. I'm sure he’s also as breathless as I am at the proximity.  
I wet my lips and cocked my head to the side. From this angle, I couldn’t see his eyes, but I could see his pink lips softly quivering and puckering. And I swear my heart kept leaping in my chest the closer I got to meeting his lips with mine.

But to my dismay, a sudden noise made Baekhyun and I jump away from each other. I jumped so fast I nearly collided with the wall.

It was my cat's meow.

“Oh, for fuck's sake Danbi!” I cried exasperatedly.

Danbi entered the room, oblivious to the fact that she ruined the moment I have been waiting for an entire month.

I buried my face in my hands, feeling my whole face heat up. Why now? Why me? I asked myself.

I heard Baekhyun chuckling, and then he broke into fits of laughter.

I followed him with my head still in my hands. My cat innocently climbed up my bed and started purring


	6. Chapter Six

As a freelance photographer I travel a lot– which further feeds my love for traveling.

I was on my desk making a plan and putting my budget in consideration. My phone was in my hand I kept looking up places to stay in and places that I have to visit and I wrote it all down in my notebook.

I was just about to Google something when my phone rang. The contact flashed: ”very sober and tall baekhyun”

I answered. ”Hello?”

There was a sound of a crowd in the background, then Baekhyun replied. “Hi, Sehun."

“Whats up?” I responded.

“Are you free today?” He asked.

I had to raise my phone volume to it's maximum to hear him with all the ruckus in the background.

“Yes,” I looked lowered my phone and looked at the time. It was 9:04pm.

“Is there something wrong?” I asked. He rarely calls me; we always text but never call.

“No not at all. I was at the bar. You know the one I told you about before,”

He told me that he’s a busker and recently has been getting booked in several places like bars to sing in, and even to play the piano sometimes.

“Yes, the one who's owner calls you baekhoon.” I said, recalling the time Baekhyun told me about the owner of the bar who just can't get his name right.

“Yes, yes that’s it!” He laughed lightly. “So I’m getting free drinks today, do you mind joining me?” He asked.

I thought about it then found that I don’t have a reason to reject, plus spending time with him is very, very interesting.

So I agreed and we hung up.

I dressed up and called a cab because I was too lazy to take my car out of the garage.

I was there in half an hour and I immediately spotted Baekhyun's bright head. He was sitting on a table with two girls and three guys, he was telling them something and they laughed hard.

I made my way to them. “Baekhyun." I called out to him. He and his friends turned to look at me.

I nodded to his friends, greeting them. “Excuse me” he said to them. He then stood up and lead me to the stools by the bar. I noted that he had to tip toe a bit to reach the seat. I found the observation cute. He waved to the bartender and then faced me and gave me a warm smile. My heart skipped a beat.

“So..” He trailed off.  
“So.” I replied, smiling goofily. Whenever we meet I act this way. Inexperienced, nervous, and euphoric.

The bartender placed six shots in front of us.

“How well do you handle alcohol?" He asked with a smirk.

“Pretty well.” I replied and gave him a determined look.

He cocked his brow at me in interest then proceeded to divide the shots between him and I.

“Drink up.” he ordered. I was slightly taken aback.

So I rested my eyes on him and observed him. I have never liked a guy before. I did get on with one guy before, though it was a one nightstand. And it was with a foreigner I met in America. I never saw him again, but I remember the physical intimacy feeling good.

For the past few weeks I have been developing feelings for Baekhyun. I don’t know if its because he's generally attractive– pretty lips, beautiful eyes and impeccable skin, or because I see something in him that I don’t think anyone else sees. I still couldn't put my finger on it but there's something about him. Something that needs to be discovered. I have always loved exploring unknown territories and unraveling mysteries, anyways. And to me, Baekhyun is a wonderful mystery.

When Baekhyun started staring back at me for a little too long with a questioning look, I snapped back into reality.

"Let's both drink three shots each at the same time." He said assertively, leaving no room for me to interject.

So I did. Baekhyun counted to three and I drank the three shots in unison with him.

The alcohol burned my throat thoroughly, but Baekhyun was pokerfaced. I wondered if he did this often, he's good at it.

When we got a refill, Baekhyun was starting to get really drunk. I would tell him to slow down but he seems so determined to not let the free drinks go to waste. I was on my fourth glass when he started mumbling.

“Its all because of you,” he said with one hand on the cup and the other rubbing his face. His lips were jutting out.

“What?” I asked, confused. He suddenly started laughing, and I laughed too. Probably because I'm a little tipsy and he looks hilarious.  
“Come on lets go” I stood up and went to stand between his legs. I placed my arms around his waist and tried to get him off his seat but he just started shaking his head adamantly. ”No, I don’t want to go home.” He whined like a child.

Baekhyun lost his balance and fell towards me, I caught him and we were practically hugging. I froze, feeling his hot breath on my neck and his soft strands of hair tickle my cheek. His face was buried in my shoulder.

“I don’t like it there,” he said sleepily. He was switching from English to Korean to the point that nothing he said made sense. He sure is a talkative, nonsensical drunk.

“You always have your way and if I don’t-“ he hiccuped, then started sobbing. I panicked, I was so surprised that I didn’t know how to react– wether to laugh or be worried. I knew he was bad drunk, but today he seems triggered by something.

“Its all because of you, Sehun.” He mumbled in my shoulder.  
“What?” I asked confusedly.  
“You look nice today."  
“What are you talking about?” I asked, trying to look him in the eyes but he just looked everywhere except my way. He merely shook his head in my shoulder I could feel some wetness. It was either from his eyes or nose on my neck.  
I tried to push him away to look at him but he tightened his grip around my waist, keeping me in place.

“Can we stay like this for a moment?” He asked, in Korean this time. Finally something that makes sense.

I relaxed and hummed. I patted his shoulder, still having no idea what is happening. After few seconds he pulled away. Surprisingly, everything about him looked normal. You'd think he’s sober except for his blood-shot eyes. It was obvious he cried.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, taking his hands into mine. He sniffled then nodded softly “Sorry, its just-“ he pulled out his phone and showed me his lock-screen. It was filled with unanswered texts from an unknown number. I wonder why Baekhyun didn't reply.

“Who's that?" I asked. I was gonna try and read the texts, but Baekhyun quickly put it away in his pocket.

“Chris.” He said and sighed.

“He still doesn’t want to leave you alone? If you want me to talk to him I can help you." I offered sincerely.

“No, no, no.” He said, shaking his head as he was reached for another shot but I quickly snatched it away from him. He groaned in annoyance.

“It’s a long story. It's quite messy. But its like, if I reply to him I'll hurt him even more. So if what I'm doing is right, why does it feel so wrong?” He said, unsurely.

“You guys need closure.” I offered and pointed to his phone. “Just answer him and explain everything so he’ll understand why you left him.” I said and Baekhyun nodded understandingly.

"Just do what feels right, Byunnie.” I said and patted him on the head he wriggled out of my grasp and giggled. His giggles tugged at my heartstrings.

“That’s why I really don’t want to get in any relationship ever again.” I added and gulped the remaining shot.

“Do you wanna go home?” He asked, but before I could answer someone approached us.

It was Daejung. What is he doing here?

Baekhyun looked at him like he wasn’t expecting him then suddenly, his expression changed. “You actually came!” He said and threw himself into Daejung's arms. I stood at the side awkwardly. Did he call Daejung too? I wasn’t the only one he called then? Someone else could have held him right now and I wouldnt have known. I let the realization sink in and looked at the both of them. I felt hurt.

Baekhyun was in Daejung'a arms and they looked pretty intimate.

My jaw fell and I couldn’t stop myself from saying: “I'm leaving.”

Clearly irritated, I picked up my wallet and keys. “See you guys next week.” I announced. I didn’t wait for them reply.

I left the bar with a heavy heart.

I'm leaving Korea tomorrow for a week and I won't see him.

-

 

The next day I woke up and the first thing I saw was a message from Baekhyun. It read: "You asshole, you didn’t even bother telling me you’re leaving today?” -4am

I wonder if he went home with Daejung.

"Have a safe flight I love you!!!!" -6am

The second text said with dozens of random heart emojs.

He said I love you. I'm sure he means it casually. We’re just friends. Right? At least to him we seem that way.

I replied.

"I love you too." -8am.


	7. Chapter seven

Me and baekhyun chat almost every second of the day. I have him sending me screenshots of his and daejung’s chat and asking me advice. I reply very drily but he never notices it. Or maybe he does and that’s the point. Because I also keep telling him about people that I like or previously liked. our conversation is quite weird, its like we both want to piss each other off but I’m strangely enjoying every bit of it especially the parts when we get real flirty.

“What are you doing” I texted baekhyun.

I was in the backseat of a rented car in new jersey with my crew, we were headed for the next shooting scene. I was sitting by the window with my phone in the minimum brightness to not make Nina see who im chatting with because she thinks im secretly in a relationship and hiding from her. Honestly I myself have no idea if I’m in a relationship or not.

“Im on my bed” he replied  
“What are you doing on bed” I asked casually  
“What do you want me doing on bed ><“

I couldn’t help the squeal that exited me  
Nina and everyone in the car gave me weird looks  
I sunk down in my seat and wrote to him  
”I want to hear your voice”  
“Did you miss me?”  
“Yes I did.”  
“HAHAHA okay sure call me when you’re free I’m off for the day” I sent him an emoj with thumbs up and locked my phone

“So was that your girlfriend?” Nina asked side eyeing me

I scratched my neck feeling very stuffed in this tiny car so suddenly.

“Um not really”  
“Not really? Then is it more than girlfriend” she said with a condescending tone as if she knows everything.

“No you wont get it its more like my bestfriend”

“But with benefits?”

“I think yeah…” I blushed and she just laughed and suddenly took hold of my cheeks

“sehun you’re so cute” she said. I slapped her hands away and scowled.  
I looked out of the window and thought about how i’ll explain to everyone that this friend with benefits is a guy

The car came to stop and for 3 hours I was shooting nonstop and switching cameras every often.

My arm felt like its on fire and my shoulders ached so bad I was so happy when they called it a day and sent us back to our hotels.

When I was in my hotel room I washed up and slipped under the blankets. I dialed baekhyun and waited for him to pick up. The dialing ended and he didn’t pick up. I put my phone on my stomach and stared up at the ceiling thinking about our situation

we’re bestfriends.  
It’s a weird term isn’t it? Bestfriends do we only have to be bestfriends or could there be more? Or will that ruin our friendship and make everything awkward.

I had to remind myself that theres nothing more than friendship between us. Our love you’s and flirting are just for fun…aren’t they?   
He doesn’t like me and if he knows I do it will ruin everything. He makes me very happy and I don’t want to lose him. He always did ever since 5th grade he had a special place in my heart and when he left I was devastated. It was one of the hardest times of my life. He didn’t even tell me just like how he did with chris.

He and his family left everything behind and went to Australia till now I don’t know the reason they did this. And now ever since his return we have been talking nonstop we’re back like we used to and even more

I cant do anything without telling him about it beforehand. When I’m tired and pressured from work I find comfort in his words and smooth voice in the phone. Even his silly remarks and totally unfunny puns light up my day. Its crazy to think about how much he means to me even though I haven’t known him for that long.

It is scary.

My phone vibrated on my stomach I picked it up before even checking who it is.

“Hi sorry I was working I couldn’t pick up” baekhyun voice said from the other side. Sounding apologetic

“But you said you’re off work today..” I asked confused

“Well I got booked last minute at this club. That whats life is like when you’re broke” he said and laughed humorlessly   
I frowned

“Why don’t you audition for these entertainment companies so you’ll have a steady pay and contract atleast?” I suggested

“I don’t know, I considered that but I don’t think i’ll get accepted” he breathed out

“I can help you” I offered

“Really ? Will you?”

“Yes well, I have connections in the media I can have my way around. I can look for you which companies have their auditions open right now and I can hook you up”

“That’s sound unrealistic “ he laughed nervously. I hated how unsure he sounds. I sat up straight.

“No im serious once I come back i’ll do this”

“I-“ he said then there was a door clicking noise  
”so thankful I don’t know what to say sehun..” he said in a quiet tone.

I smiled “this is nothing really you deserve more.”

I said then there was a comfortable silence   
“Wheres your parents” I asked. Suddenly the silence stretched to a very ominous one  
I heard him sigh

“Back in Australia. I’m the only one here.” He said tersely.

“Why didn’t they accompany you?” I asked trying so hard not to be too prying since i noticed how his voice changed

“Oh how would they do that,”He said in a bitter tone. I feeling like I exacerbated things but didn’t say anything and waited for him to talk and tried to calm my apprehension .

“They were the ones who shipped me here like a thing they don’t need anymore” he said then I heard a clamorous. Followed by the sound of something hastily being casted aside.

“What?” I murmured. Really Perplexed.  
He always talked about his parents like this but I never expected him to open up like this or Atleast this way.

“Forget it” he said and I heard another crashing noise

“Oh god im such a loser I broke my microwave” he said and groaned.

“How did you even do that” I said and laughed

“You can say I aggressively shoved a toast inside of it?”  
I burst out laughing

“When are you coming back?” He asked I heard shuffling then the sound of something like bed creaking.

“Next week on Wednesday.” I said and leaned down on my bed embracing the warmness of it I moaned

“Cant you come back earlier?”

“Why?”

“I want to meet you”  
He said and paused

Dangerous territory   
I feel it we’re nearing it.

It was too quiet I could hear my own heartbeat speeding up upon the change in the mood from solemn to this.

“When we meet” he said his voice not showing any change or emotion

“What will we we do” i asked huskily  
“We’ll do anything.”   
“Like what?”  
I said holding my breath

Dangerous territory   
I can hear it  
“Anything you name it”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything”

I bit my lips feeling my whole body heating up  
Is it only me? Feeling like this?  
His voice is normal. He is talking about something else already

While i’m here still thinking about what he said with million of sinful thoughts twirling around my mind.

All the things we can do that aren’t very holy to be spoken of.

It burns.  
Yes it does. I cant tell him because i dont know if he is feeling the same. If he is then he wont tell me too.

It burns really its seeing something that is yours but still cant claim it.

My heart bellows whenever im near him i feel like my heart if is glowing for the whole world to see how much of a coward I am.

Its not love, no theres too many pitfalls.   
I knew what love is when i was in love  
Its something more sinful and not innocent at all or pure. Its something evil and wrong

It’s something else. Yes! its something else. Dangerous..


	8. Chapter Eight

Once I landed in korea I hopped in a cab headed to baekhyun’s place.  
I didn’t tell him that Im back a day early so that i’ll surprise him.

I made my way up the familiar looking building and struggled to remember which floor he was in.  
I eventually remembered that we didn’t climb too many floors so he must be in the 4th floor.

I thanked god that each floor has only one apartment so I wouldn’t have to knock on strangers doors.

His door was simple and lightly decorated, the lights were off and I could hear music coming from the inside.

I was panting from excitement and like a whole idiot i pressed the door bell 4 times.

The music inside was lowered and I heard footsteps then the door opened and a wild head poked from the side barely giving me view of anything inside.

“Who-“

“SEHUN!” He cried as his eye regarded me. I could only see his head. his roots were starting to grow, black but still looks like this is a part of the hairstyle.

“Oh my god what are you doing in here?” He asked looking very overwhelmed

“Can I come in?” I asked smugly. He looked inside his apartment as if he’s hiding something in there.

“Just a second” he said then left the door half opened and bolted inside.  
I ignored him and stepped inside shutting the door behind me

His apartment was as usual neat. I could hear faint music coming from his bedroom and the sound of his closet closing. I lazily walked to his bedroom to find him standing there In cute tiny boxers and a shirt halfway through.

his stomach was exposed. Flat with a hint of in the process abs.  
When he saw me he tugged at it quickly

“What were you doing?” I asked trying so hard to not laugh. he looks like he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do.

His eyes dilated for a second but then his posture relaxed,  
“I was practicing you idiot” he said and rolled his eyes. He opened his closet and took out a pair of black sweatpants and slipped them on.

“Practicing what exactly, naked?” I asked teasingly  
He walked toward me and placed his hands on my shoulders  
“I cant say” He whispered in my ear.  
He leaned back and a smirk was planted on his lips. I could tell immediately that he is joking. So I played along.

“Since im here now you can show me.”  
I jumped on his bed  
It was too small for my long figure I sprawled my legs and hugged his pillow  
He stood infront of me looking at me  
He sat beside me  
Then without any warning. He started singing

His voice was nothing like I ever heard before  
With no music his voice resonates. It was deep yet soft and soothing he kept singing while looking straight at the ceiling.

I was frozen in my seat all I could do was stare at him. And watch the way his lips move and the way he handles breathing techniques. It was too good to be true, I never heard a voice like this before and the thought that he is singing for me. Made my heart ache for more.

When he finished he looked at me but I was still in my frozen state  
“I-“ in a matter of seconds he shifted and now instead of the pillow in my arms I had him. His hands were around my waist and head was rested in the crook of my neck.

“I missed you so much” he mumbled. For a fleeting second I was left unmoving.

When I regained my composure I wrapped my arms around him too.  
This is the closest we have ever been  
I could hear his shallow breathing against my neck and every portion of his body was pressed flush against mine.  
I flipped us over and I was on top of him.

He looked me straight in the eye.  
I looked down at him fearlessly  
Then leaned forward just when we were inches apart, my eyes drifted to the door.  
He followed my gaze with a questioning look

“Are you somehow obsessed with closed doors?”

“It’s a childish habit of mine. To keep the monsters outside “ I said cheekily  
He laughed softly and ran his arms down the length of my back

“Its also a childish habit of mine to keep it open. To run away from the monsters inside.” He said sillily. I brushed a hair strand away from his eyes and let my hand linger there.

“We can keep it half opened half closed”

“That’s even scarier”

“True”

I kissed his cheek softly and I heard him sigh loudly  
I moved down and pressed my lips on the side of his neck hesitantly.  
My eyes were casted upwards to see his face. He had his eyes closed and his mouth set in a straight line.

“What are we doing?” He asked

“I have no idea” I answered  
I don’t know but it feels nice. I wanted to say this because I know that he’s thinking the same

“Do you like this?” I asked softly against his neck  
“No” he said  
“What about this”  
I nibbled down hard. And ran my tongue against the white of his neck

“Yes.” He said softly almost inaudibly  
I kept biting down on every part of his neck making sure to leave angry marks for days.

I trailed with my tongue along his jaw and pecked the corner of his lips softly I felt his lips pucker slightly.  
I teased him with more pecks on his lip mole and around his lips he still refused to give any sort of sound other than sighing.

“Lets keep it one day opened and one day closed” he said suddenly.

I pulled back few inches away from his face  
He opened his eye and it was darker than usual.  
Did he just say that we’ll spend everyday together like this in each other arms?

I was about to say something when he rested his elbows on the bed and crashed both his body and lips on mine.  
His lips were soft and wet. Like I expected them but the kiss was nothing like his lips. It was harsh. Tight where our teeth collided.

he pushed me away and swung his leg around me and suddenly he was on top of me

He leaned forward for another kiss and this time it was a tad bit softer. When his lips touched mine this time I kissed back

I moved my lips slowly against his harsh ones I could feel his hot shaky breath on the top of my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and started expertly moving around and meeting mine half way.

We pulled back to breath and he looked down at me in a way I couldn’t explain  
“We’re still friends right?”

“Shut up” I said for no exact reason. and kissed him. This time I demanded we go slow.

I took my time to show off, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip then sucked.  
I heard him give out something like a whimper I almost pulled back from the shock and pride but only to feel his hands take hold of my hair and pull me closer.

My phone rang which made us move away from each other like we woke up from a dream that we both cannot speak about.

He was sitting on my lap so he awkwardly pushed himself off me and sat cross legged on his bed.

“Is it your cat?” He asked very seriously.

I was still in haze from what happened so I looked at him confused then realized what he meant and laughed.

I raised my finger to baekhyun motioning for him to give me a second he nodded and flopped down on the bed and starting playing with his fingers.

I took a paper and a pen from his desk and went out of the room and sat on the couch in his living room.

When I finished my phone call, I went back to his room and he was still in the same position but with his phone in his hands.

I cleared my throat  
He took a while to tear his eyes away from his phone and looked at me “hmm?”

I walked toward him and offered him the paper I was holding

“What is it?”he asked and took it away from me gently  
His eyes ran over the words 3 times then he looked at me silently

“Is this for real?” He gushed  
The paper had around 5 company names and dates of when and where he should go audition And who he speak should speak with.

“I don’t think i’ll be accepted.., sehun”  
“Don’t be an idiot I heard you just right now and your voice is … out of this world”  
He blushed visibly and looked at his hands which were holding the paper still and fumbling with it

My phone rang again but I silenced it  
Baekhyun snatched my phone from me  
“Whos…” he cocked his neck to the side “mia?” He said and lowered the phone

“You never told me about a “mia” before”he raised his brows

I chuckled “because shes not that important “

“But shes calling you and texting you non stop” he said with another glance at my phone

“Well as you can see im ignoring her. Because im with you”  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes

“So, daejung huh?” I asked trying to sound as casual as I can  
I picked at my jeans holes

“What about him?” He replied

“Are you guys dating now or something?”

“Uh just because I told you im gay doesn’t meant im in a relationship with every guy im close with” he huffed

“Or every guy you kiss?”

“Or every guy I kiss!” I frowned then his eyes went wide

“I didn’t exactly mean this.”  
“No you did. I understand” I said quickly giving him no space for arguing.

“Its good that you know that we’re friends and nothing will ruin that” I added because of my hurt pride  
He nodded softly.

“Nothing will ruin that, I promise”

There was a disconcerting silence between us. He looked pissed to be accused of dating daejung but little did he know he just dismissed the possibility of us being anything more than friends. I think this is just how he usually treats his “friends”.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldnt stop thinking about the mini argument me and baekhyun had.  
I’m not satisfied with this situation, i’ll never be.  
Im not the kind of person who leaves things unsolved.

It was around 5pm when i decided to give it a try. I rang baekhyun he took a while to answer

“Hi” he said in his velvet voice

“Are you free today?” I asked. acting like i dont know that he is indeed free today.

“Ummm, ” he trailed off i heard bed creaking. I bet right now, hes going to check his schedule hung on his wall by the desk, along with the hundreds of games notes and pictures.

“Yea, whats up?”

“I have two tickets to the amusement park, would you like to come with me? I asked nina but, she said she has some shooting this evening so...”I babbled

He laughed loudly “hmmm let me think about it” he said

I rolled my eyes”i’ll hang up i swear”

“Okay okay!” He laughed again

“I never knew you’re this type though sehun” he teased  
“Im not”

 

It was around 6:30pm when We met up infront of the entrance of the park. The sky was an enchanting shade of yellow, Overhead theres a dozen of birds rushing around to their nests.

I was leaning on my car when i spotted baekhyun getting off a cab from across the street.

He had a small backpack on him. i saw him rummaging inside it for something.

I waved to him and whistled.  
He whipped his head my way and slowly his distracted looking face broke into a bright smile.  
He then made his way to me still looking inside his bag.

“I don’t know wheres my charger is and my phone died” he groaned, and emptied his bag contents on the hood of my car, I helped him look for it.

“Its okay why don’t we make this a no devices kind of day? Just enjoy each other company” i suggested, while placing a pair of headphones back in his bag.

He ran a slender hand through his hair messing it up a bit.  
“Okay.” He said and released a sigh.  
I thanked god that he doesn’t know that i always have a charger with me and inside my car.

We walked side by side inside, it wasn’t too crowded which is good.   
baekhyun was kicking pebbles and humming a song to himself.   
He spotted something and suddenly skipped toward it.  
I followed him to find him buying candy floss  
After he finished paying, he gave me one.

“Thanks!”

“Now, What are we going to play?”  
He said and bit down on his candy floss

“Ferris wheel?”

“No. thats the last thing dont be lame”

“I dont exactly like games” i said and rubbed my neck. baekhyun stopped in his tracks.

“And you’re bringing me here with you?” He said stressing on the “me” and gasping. he took hold of my hand so suddenly i flushed.

He slipped it so quickly and started leading me somewhere.  
His hand was so small i could slip my hand out of his grasp without any struggle but, i liked it. Very much.

“Where are we going?” I whined

“Oh no!” I said, when i saw where we were heading.  
The roller coaster

“I wont ever ride this thing! dont even try.” I tried to resist him and stop but, he was surprisingly strong and somehow managed to drag me all the way to the front of the line and even inside the car itself.

I was at this moment cursing at him loudly but he just ignored me and once we were buckled up, he said

“Don’t be a coward” and this was the last thing i heard before i felt the train rushing to movement

I gripped hard on the closest thing   
And it was baekhyuns hand.  
I looked at him and his hair was whipping and flying around like crazy, and he was laughing like theres no tomorrow.

I laughed along with him and watched him through the whole ride.  
I kept watching As his eyes watered and he started hiding his face in my shoulder.  
I laughed even more when he screamed he wants to die and I somehow didn’t look anywhere else.

After we went off the ride and played a bunch of other terrifying games,  
my legs were so wobbly baekhyun had to sling one arm around my waist even though, he is also not that stable. we looked like we’re drunk

“That woman behind us was hilarious man, i couldnt stop laughing. Her screams sounded like a wounded elephant “ he said between laughs and sat us on a bench infront of the ferris wheel.

“She definitely knew that we’re laughing at her” i said and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

After a bit our laughs died down and we sat there watching people and kids go around.   
we commented on everything and i realized that hes the best company i have had in a while.  
We are similar in so many things despite our differences .  
I need to tell him what i wanted to say as soon as possible

Baekhyun was in the middle of making fun of someone when i interrupted him  
“Lets ride the ferris wheel now” i said filled with hope.

“Ah, no, im so tired, lets go home” he said in exhaustion And stood up

My eyes dilated “no no, wait!” i said and started panicking

He frowned down at me  
“Whats wrong?”

“We have to ride it” i said a little to loudly”i need to do something like, seriously need to tell you something up there” i started rambling on and on and baekhyun was watching me with a quirked brow.

“What? are you going to confess your undying look for me when we’re at the very top?” He pointed to the top of the ferris wheel

“Yes” i said without thinking  
”i mean no, this isn’t exactly what i was going to say but, i wanted to tell you that i like you and i don’t care if you don’t and i just want to hear it from you clearly and i swear if its no i’ll forget this day ever happened and we’ll be back the way we used to be a-“ he burst out laughing i stopped a little shocked by this weird reaction i got out of him.

“Oh god you’re so cliche “ he said and wiped his tears .

“Oh... thank you” my shoulders sagged. i felt like folding into myself to become smaller and smaller and gradually disappear at this moment.

I turned away from him, giving him my back and looked at the sky. I started psyching myself to change the subject and forget this ever happened.

I was going to turn around and face him when i felt a gentle push against my back and a pair of arms around my waist.  
His hands slipped inside my leather jacket pockets.

“I wish i could kiss you right now” i heard him mumble against my shoulder

Everything around us at that moment seemed in slow motion to me. It felt like we’re the only two in the right phase and the rumble of the rides machines and the clicks of passing people and screams of joyful children all sounded like a radio playing next door. Distant and unnoticeable  
All i could feel and hear was him.

 

__________________

“My parents used to take me here often when i was little” he said.

we were in our way home  
He sat in my passenger seat with his legs propelled up the windshield. He pointed at a little park in the way.

“They used to guard me though, so i wont go wandering around saying the wrong stuff to our neighbors “ he laughed drily.  
I glanced at him but he was looking out the window.  
I hummed to tell him im listening and gave him space.

“In 5th grade it was around November the weather was so bad so i caught the flu” he said and started clicking with his fingers  
On the window softly and without any rhyme.

“Yes, i remember you didnt go to school for a week” i said recalling the time he suddenly stopped going to school and we later found out he was sick

“Yes. So i was having dinner with my parents, They’re very strict and religious you see, They did their prayers and we said amen and started eating.i was young and stupid and very excited so halfway through,” he said and gave a deep sigh   
“I came out to them.” He paused and bit his lips. I could see him from the side mirror.  
I pulled over.

“It didnt go well, I didnt know how big the situation was. my dad threw his food and my mom was calling me names, i thought they’re a bit angry so i just went to my room  
But when i woke up the next day i found both of them in my room as if monitoring me” he chuckled

“i was creeped out, obviously but, i didn’t think much of it.  
I started noticing that my diaries and everything were skimmed across so i was furious and i started fighting back” he choked out.

“After a while, i started threatening them that i will tell everyone that i am gay if they don’t leave me be”

I nodded at him recalling the numerous times baekhyun was called out of the class because hes parents were there.

“That also didnt go well as you know. After about a week, i was surprised to wake up and see our whole house packed and my belongings too. I couldn’t fight or resist them this time as they said they cant live here with the shame of me..” he said and his voice wavered a bit

“They said that they care about me and don’t want me hurt thats also why they did this.”

“Why did you come back?” I asked him

“They caught me”

“They started making a life in Australia with new friends who are equally as religious as them, and the thought of me, a gay person in their household was outrageous so they sent me here with little to no money. I guess they don’t care about my wellbeing anymore” he said and finally met my eye

“And here i am still rebelling”

I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to hug him

“Im sorry about your parents i really am. i had no idea about all of this i thought you just immigrated for some other personal reason.. people at school had all sort of theories but i didn’t believe any of them” i placed my hand on his head and hugged him tightly

I felt him relax and hug me back

“You’re safe. With me you’re safe.”  
I pulled back and kissed him on the forehead i felt him let out a relieved breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun pov

Years before, my parents and i used to often go to the beach. We’d go there at times like summer and autumn. I’d sit in the backseat and talk about my week as mum and dad listen to me attentively.

Nostalgia is what i felt at the moment even though, the situation is entirely different, and im not exactly the same person either.

I was shoved in the backseat of jihoon’s car, with his girlfriend haram beside me and daejung. in the other car there was the rest of our friends, hongbin driving with jaejung minhyuk in the car with him.  
We were Headed to jihoon’s beach house for the weekend

I could barely fit, as my legs were uncomfortably pushed together. I already can feel them numbing. The car was filled with chatter as everyone was talking to everyone, at this point it was just mere noises to me.

Sehun was in the passenger seat next to jihoon. he was the one guiding us since he knows alot of shortcuts all over the world apparently.  
I was looking out the window, so i could see him from the side mirror.

He wore a black snapback and sunglasses hiding majority of his face. i could only from that side see his mouth, taking puffs off a cigarette and mouthing to the song thats playing.

I was observing him through the side mirror. he was also looking out the window as well and at some point our eyes met and he gave me a silly smile.

He turned to look at me i could barely see his eyes from under the sunglasses. His lips were all that filled my vision, they were pink and pouty

“Are you okay?” He asked

I was okay, actually i was too okay to the point that i am overwhelmed. i might have seemed out of it to everyone but, its just me taking in everything. Taking in my new comfortable life that i never even dreamed of living.

I auditioned to several companies like sehun suggested and got a very positive feedback. Today morning i received my acceptance email. I’ll officially be a trainee and later work with a steady pay. I’ll actually be normal like i never felt before.  
I felt a smile fighting its way on my face

“Im perfect” i replied. He quirked a perfect brow at me as if he’s asking me, really?

I nodded at him enthusiastically.   
His face broke into a two canines smile that were just too difficult to look at without smiling too.

He discarded his cigarette out the window, and leaned back in his seat. I felt shuffling then his hand poked from beside the seatbelt holder. It was extended toward me urging me to hold on to it. I shyly and gingery held it feeling weird to be this open infront of people after hiding for ... my entire life.

I rested my head on the back of the passengers seat headrest. And let my mind wander with his hand in my hand and his existence embracing me.

 

“Are you happy?”  
“Im very happy”  
He leaned even closer to me, Now our thighs were nearly touching   
And suddenly his hand was in mine for the second time this day.  
His hands were too big and too cold against my warm ones but somehow his hand in mine made me feel electricity soaring through my body. My eyes dilated and i tried to push him away still not used to all of this.

“What if they see us?” I asked.  
We were all sat in a circle on the beach sand. The fire flickering and the chatter of our friends and occasional clicks of cups was so relaxing to me.

“i don’t care” he said.  
He was obviously drunk. Its my first time seeing a drunk sehun.  
He was currently swaying to an unheard beat. the liquor in his hand was shaking, he already dropped 2 cups earlier.

I decided to stay sober this time,  
I wanted to remember this, All of it.  
Its my first time feeling like i belong somewhere let alone, to someone.  
Beside him i strangely felt safe.  
I felt like i don’t care about what people would say.  
I never regretted coming out. I will never regret it too. But today this feeling was different. I was starting to be proud.

He proudly displayed our hands infront if our friends  
I blushed and facepalmed  
I heard one of our friends   
Say

“What is this?”  
I peeked from behind my hand, it was daejung  
I felt guilty because i sort of flirted with daejung on several occasions but the main purpose was to push sehun to say something about our relationship but, i don’t know wether daejung is even attracted to me or not so i’ll ignore that feeling of guilt for now.

Minhyuk beside him elbowed him.  
I was surprised to find a smile on most of their faces and instead of looking at us in disgust or asking rude questions and making us feel different, they just looked genuinely happy and continued doing what they were doing

“Your friends are really... nice” i whispered to sehun. And returned his grip on my hand.

“Theyre your friends now too” he said and rubbed my hand with his thumb

I involuntarily found my body facing his. our knees were touching. we probably looked like we were in a world of our own. And its true. I often feel like this when im around him.

His eyes held an unmistakable glint that told me everything i wanted to know. I find everything else not worth my attention when hes there.  
A sudden gush of wind came by and blew the fire off  
And left us all in darkness

“Lets go inside?” minhyuk suggested. I could see the shadow of everyone standing up and dusting their pants off.  
Me and sehun followed them inside.  
Jaejung bumped his shoulder with mine.

“I heard you got accepted in SMtown” he said.

“Yes, i dont know how really” i laughed

“You must be really talented” hongbin joined in.

We were already inside right now. I took off my jacket and sat with them on the couch everyone was hanging around near too.

“I practice alot. Im also trying to learn dancing” i said proudly.

“Woah! Sehun your boyfriend is a real gem” hongbin gushed.

I laughed and rubbed my neck i felt pretty embarrassed. He also called me “sehun’s boyfriend” which felt weird but good. Which is weird.

Jihoon’s girlfriend, haram, Squeezed herself between me and hongbin

“Why dont you sing for us?” She said nudging my side.

“Yeah and sehun can sing with you” jaejung added excitedly

I looked at sehun who was sitting on a chair infront of us, his eyes went wide and he glared at jaejung.

“You can sing!?” I asked in awe.

“I cant” he said and rolled his eyes.

“He can! I swear” haram said.

“Shut up” sehun said. he seemed like he was sulking and i found it adorable. I dont understand him sometimes hes too surreal.

Jihoon and daejung and minhyuk came from the kitchen holding plates of food. they placed them on the table.  
We thanked them for food and all dug in.

After we finished and washed the dishes. We played a game.  
Truth or dare. They dared me to sing.  
I stood up and ordered them all to not look at me or i’ll mess up.  
I started singing i have a lover by lee eun mi.

 

After a while and after few more games. We all decided to play rock paper and scissors to decide who gets to sleep in the 2 rooms and who sleeps on the couch. Obviously jihoon and his girlfriend in a room. And no more than 4 people in the other room.  
Me and sehun didnt lose but we volunteered to sleep on the couch in the living room.

I washed up and went and sat on the couch and waited for sehun.  
When he came back he was wearing a tight long selves black shirt and a pijama pants. He still looked a bit tipsy. He gave me a lazy smile and sat beside me.

“You reek of cigarettes” i said and sniffed.

“I do?”

“Yes but its okay” i said and leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

When i pulled back he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me back into him.

It tasted like the marshmallows we ate few hours ago and mint and a Faint hint of something else. Something of him that i cant possibly explain into words.   
Something dark and intriguing yet at the same time gentile and safe.

I always thought of sehun as someone dangerous. As in someone i cant get near. Hes someone who’s my parents for the past years have been telling me how he’ll never be friends with me and how he will react if he found out about me.  
I sadly believed them but, the person infront of me right now is someone i never knew before. Is someone different than the one my parents talked about.  
And its crazy how im here again doing the exact opposite of what my parents say and locking lips with him.

I felt every portion of my body respond to his touches in the most sensual way.   
His hands were currently on my hips pushing me down against his groan.  
I was suddenly sitting on his lap,  
On the couch where we were suppose to sleep soundlessly on. And all our friends are literally next door.  
It felt like im sinning and it damn felt magical and almost addicting. I loved every part of it.

I sucked on his bottom lip and hear him give a low moan that made me get even harder.  
It was frustrating to take his shirt off but when i was done i found myself unable to stop staring at him. He was so beautiful.

When i looked him in the eyes  
his eyes were hazy clouded with million of different things. He was drunk i knew that the moment he kissed me because unlike him he went hard this time. It was sloppy and wet but it was the best i ever had.

We gradually undressed each other till all we were bearing on our skin was each other.

He turned me around on the couch so my back was to him  
I felt his member on my hips.  
I heard shuffling then his hands were on my hips

I felt him trace down to my hole. His fingers were wet, i assume he brought lube. I shivered.

He wrapped his warm arm around my waist and pushed me closer to him. I was pressed flush against him.

His finger slowly slid inside of me. I held my breath and waited for him to stretch me properly.  
He showered my back with open mouthed kisses that made me something warm pool at the bottom of my stomach.  
I bit my lips hard.

“Im almost done” he whispered against my skin

I nodded.  
After few more minutes i felt his hand on my member

I hissed surprised at being touched.  
It was neglected and hard as a rock  
He slid his hand up and down my shaft several times

I moaned loudly when he touched my slit with his fingers and gave it a rub.

slowly i felt him enter me i leaned forward and opened my legs to spread my cheeks further and make it easier to enter.

I heard him take in a sharp breath  
And i held mine.

His dick filled me completely   
He started moving slowly at first  
With a rough rhyme then i started moving my hips along with his to create a steady one.

It started feeling good, so good to be exact. my insides were aching for more. i started moving my hips faster and he caught on and all that filled the room was the sound of skin slapping and our moans.  
He was inside of me and his mouth was on mine and his hands were holding me.   
I felt like we could at this moment become one.  
We didnt care about our friends hearing us or worse walking in on us. It felt like we were in our own little world.

I was sweating heavily my bangs stuck to my forehead. His strokes on my member were distracted but, it was enough to send me to climax

I felt my vision swimming and i stopped moving against him and for a second it felt like i was floating.  
I felt a rushing hot liquid between my thighs and sehun slowed down. Then stopped.  
When i came back from my high i flipped us over and sat on sehuns lap.   
He looked quite sober now.  
His hair was also sticking to his forehead but he looked as beautiful as always.

His brown eyes were a shade darker and his skin was glistening in the dim lights. His lips were red i leaned down and crashed my lips to his. And trailed my hands down his body, i felt him moan in my mouth. He placed his hands on my hair and started tugging at it. I moaned loudly.  
When he realized that i like it he tugged even harder. i started rolling my hips against his.  
And broke our kiss and started kissing down all the way to his navel.

I looked up at him before i placed my mouth over his dick.  
His back arched and his grip on my hair tightened  
I hollowed my cheeks and started sucking.

His dick was so big i couldnt fit my whole mouth on it so, i used my hands to stroke the parts i couldnt reach.

I pulled back and licked the length of it and gave the now very red tip a soft kiss. His pre cum colored my lips white.  
His dick was oozing slowly with the white liquid. i smeared my cheeks with it and looked up at him to find him staring intensely at me. I licked my lips

“Do you like this?” I said and sucked on his balls

He gave a loud throaty moan  
“Yes yes” he said breathily.

I slipped my mouth on his member again. And started blowing him off. Whenever i reached the tip he tugs on my hair and i moan.

On the 3rd time i moaned   
he said “im coming”and before finishing it, i felt a rushing hot liquid in my mouth. i pulled back and swallowed what managed to enter my mouth.   
He was looking at me whilst riding off his high and his eyes widening

“Oh fuck thats so hot” he groaned and moaned.

I stood up and slipped on my clothes and tossed him his.   
After we were dressed we snuggled up together under a blanket. Sehun was behind me with his arms around my waist. he was hugging me like a pillow.

“It was because of you.” I whispered.

“What?”

“I knew that i was gay because i had a major crush on you back then sehun.” I said quietly.

He didn’t answer immediately i almost panicked feeling like i scared him but then i felt him kiss me on the back of my head.   
he leaned his head on mine and i heard him chuckle.

“When i think about it.... I too had a crush on you back then..” he said.

“I used to stalk you, you know?” He added

My eyes widened and i felt my heart beat faster

“No way! I thought you just happen to be everywhere i am” i said and giggled.

“I even used to take pictures of you because i found you so beautiful. You were one of the reasons i started liking beautiful things and wanted to keep a memory of it.” He mumbled.

I was speechless  
I turned around. And our faces were inches away from each other.  
He was looking at me with a soft smile.

“I love you” i said.

He closed his eyes for a second and let out a breath as if he was waiting to hear this.

“I love you too” he opened his eyes and looked at me back. And at that moment i knew i cant ever complain again.

That night i fell asleep to his voice humming a song to me.


End file.
